Maggiecoln Week
by UltimateSTH
Summary: The Prompts for Maggiecoln week are here, join in if you want.
1. Prompts

Day 1-First Meeting/Proper Meeting

Day 2-Life Swap

Day 3-Superhero

Day 4-Rivals

Day 5-Team Up

Day 6-Future

Day 7-AU/Crossover of choice

Begins September 23, Ends September 29

Have fun, the oneshots will be placed in this one as chapters once they are finished.


	2. Proper Meeting

Lincoln sighed as he watched his friends bugger off to other parts of the fair.

He has been in the dumps lately, nothing new or exciting stuff has been happening to him lately. He felt most of the cool stuff happened to other people.

He was happy for them of course, just cause he was bored lately didn't mean he wanted to others to go through the same…

But at the same time, he just...wanted something to do aside from the usual routine, he came to this fair with his friends cause he didn't really have anything to do today.

He put his hands behind his back, crossed one leg above the other and just...rested there.

He stared to the clouds, to the people enjoying the fair, the animals, the games that he didn't care to play at the moment, the pretty emo girl sitting in the same bench as he was, the sun-

...Wait a second.

The albino haired guy turned around to see what he was sure was an emo girl with long black hair sitting on the same bench as he was. The girl was oddly familiar.

Lincoln looked away thinking of what to do.

Should he sit somewhere else?

Should he pretend she isn't there or ignore her?

Should he talk to her? I mean, she is pretty peaceful right now so maybe it wouldn't be wise to-

"Hn?"

Look's that his decision was made for him.

The girl looked at him with seemingly a combination of annoyance and curiosity, if he had to take a guess it be that she's having the same sense of Deja Vu.

He didn't say a word, he wasn't sure if she even wanted to talk with him. He just limited himself to stare her back with the same curiosity as she had, only that he wasn't annoyed like she seemed to be.

They just...stared at each other at the eyes, she had pretty ones actually, looked like a mix of crimson and violet.

"Hi" She said, keeping her look on him.

"Hi" He said back now that he had the confirmation that she was willing to talk.

It was now an awkward silence between the two.

"Sooooooo...how's your day?" He asked clumsily.

"Meh, same tale every day, just doing the same thing over and over again until I arrive at my grave, just another face in the crowd" She said solemnly, plus a hint of sass.

That melodramaticism was familiar, but also charming in it's own way.

"Heh, tell me about it, lately it's all been the same for me, just moving along, only boredom remains"

He could see an smile on the girl, which was really really cute, like man, just seeing it made his day better.

"My name is Lincoln Loud, yours?"

The girl had a surprised face and said.

"Maggie Frost, we actually met before"

Lincoln also got shocked upon this reveal, she was the girl of the birthday party while he was high on making people laugh.

God, it feel an eternity ago, even though it was probably only a few months ago.

He wondered if she was still upset.

"Um, i'm sorry about how I acted there, I almost ruined your birthday and-"

"It's ok, i'm honestly over it"

That went better than expected.

"...Ok, but if you need anything from me, i'm all ears"

The emo thought about it for a sec.

"Stay here and keep talking with me"

The albino smiled.

"Sure"

* * *

**First prompt of the week.**

**Basically if Lincoln and Maggie had a proper meeting that wasn't ruining each other birthdays**

**And my god I haven't written a fic in a long time.**


	3. Life Swap

Lincoln Frost was getting ready for his birthday.

Is 11th one in fact.

His mom wanted to make a big party, even if the albino kid was happy with a small one.

She even brought entertainment. She called an organization known as "Funny Business", which he was sure he heard of before but he hardly gave it any mind.

The birthday kid was happily talking with his friends until he was called by his mom.

"Here is the entertainment Lincoln, happy birthday"

Lincoln blushed, his mom was always happy to dote him even when he said he didn't want to, he in turn always wanted to help her whatever way he could.

"Thanks mom!"

He looked to see the entertainment his mom brought.

In the stage there was two teenage girls, one had brown hair on a ponytail and had braces. The other was an emo girl with long black hair (this one particularly catched his attention).

He thought they were familiar somehow.

"Presenting on the the stage...Luan and Maggie Loud!"

Oh, now he got it.

These two were part of the loud family, a big family that had 11 daughters. Most of them are pretty chaotic in their own way, yet they had clear talents.

He heard of their wacky hijinks, practically everyone in the town did. But he never gave them any thought since he rarely, if ever, ran into them.

The two started doing a mime act, it was very well done in his view. While Luan did it better in the technical sense, he couldn't help but be drawn to Maggie more.

There was just...something to her that he couldn't pinpoint, something that allured him to her. It's weird because from all the girls in that family Maggie was heard from the least, having apparently not a defined talent like the rest of her sisters.

He could relate to her somewhat, he didn't have a defined talent yet, but she likely had it worse considering she had to stack up to her other sisters, even her literal baby sister.

He continued to watch the show, mainly her, though he tried to hide it cause he didn't wanna be creepy towards her.

Soon the showing ended, everyone congratulated them on a good job. They in return got paid for it with money and cake.

Soon Lincoln was eating cake while sitting a little away from everyone to have his alone time, being surrounded by a lot of people was tiring sometimes.

However he soon heard someone heard footsteps coming to where he was at.

He turned around and was surprised to see the two sisters.

Maggie looked somewhat embarrased while Luan pushed her closer to him and then backed away while giggling.

"Hi" Said the emo loud girl while scratching her arm, a little red in the cheeks.

"Hi" Said Linc, a little red in the cheeks as well from her being so close.

Maggie took a deep breath.

"Ok, let's get straight to the point, why were you looking at me during the act? Don't try to deny it, i'm more perspective that you might think"

Oh.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"CauseYouWhereReallyPretty" He said in quick pace.

Maggie managed to catch what he said and he got a little more red.

"...Really?"

"Yeah, you were amazing back there" He said more peaceful this time.

My god did her face look as red as a volcano.

"...Thank you" She said.

Linc was surprised of how she was acting, since she seemed really happy to hear that from him, a guy she never saw...as far as he knew.

The truth was, Maggie has had her eye on him for some time now, but she was afraid to approach him cause she thought he wouldn't want her but instead he would go for her sisters.

It always was like that, it took a long time for Maggie to find friends that weren't interested on her for her sisters, she still hadn't found anyone she liked that wasn't gonna go for her sisters either.

But, so far Lincoln seemed different.

Lincoln got nervous yet happy of being close to her so much, then he looked at his piece of cake.

"Want some?" He offered.

"I mean, i'm already getting cake anyways so-"

"Me too, it doesn't bother me" He said while trying to not look away from the nerves.

He didn't realize Maggie was like that as well.

Ultimately, she accepted.

"Thanks, I would love to"

She sat down alongside him...really close, Lincoln gave her the spoon and then they both used it to eat the cake.

Meanwhile Luan was filming it from afar.

Everyone in the house was going to LOVE this.

* * *

_**Second prompt - Life Swap**_

_**Basically what would happen if they grew in each others places (Lincoln had Maggie's life and Maggie having Lincoln's), while keeping their canon personality (a bit altered due to circumstances)**_

_**There's probably a lot of stuff that won't make sense since I didn't go in depth for this one shot, and looking back at it, it would have been better if the two had knew and pinned for each other before hand to make the ending more natural.**_

_**But I'm somewhat proud of what I wrote here, especially given I made and finished this yesterday, yeah i'm not that good with deadlines.**_

_**Also if you wonder why Maggie doesn't have a name starting with L, either she's using her second name or she changed her name, both to stand out. Let you decide.**_

_**See you tomorrow.**_


	4. SuperHero

"You and me both knew all of this was coming pals" Said Magician Ace...AKA Lincoln Loud.

Lying before him was a great deal of supervillains, a lot of them immensely dangerous...and all of them were so beaten or blasted to hell they wouldn't even be able to move for quite some time.

Lincoln floated there, he was only wearing his regular clothes, wearing a mask that covered most of his face except for his eyes, which were changed by the mask to be near unrecognizable to his normal Green eyes, he was also coated by an orange aura.

"Anyways, the authorities should be taking care of you soon, this time they were forewarned by my team and got some shiny new equipment to restrain every one of you" He said while crossing his arms.

"This plan was rather clever in theory, ganging all on me while I least expect it...had this been a few years ago it may had worked, but now you're all practically wet toilet paper compared to me. I didn't even drop a sweat or breathed hard while I beated all of you to hell...then again, it was all thanks to you guys that I am this strong so...thanks, I guess"

He started flying away.

"Thanks for the work out" He said to the fallen villains while he gave a two finger salute, then he blasted away, just in time for the authorities to arrive.

Lincoln started to communicate with Clyde over a device.

"Hey bud, how's everything going in your end?"

"It's fine, nobody was hurt and we made sure the equipment we gave the cops was villain proof"

"Awesome, once you guys help lock them, you can take the rest of the week off"

"Really?! Well thanks buddy, what about you? Gonna return home now?"

"Nah, while that "fight" was easy, I need to think about stuff. So i'm going to be flying around the town for a bit"

"Whatever makes you happy buddy, now i'm gonna tell the others the good news, hey guys-" The transmission ended.

Lincoln let out a chuckle and then went flying slowly around the town.

He ascended higher and higher until the town looked like a little blip in a map.

He put his arms behind his head and crossed one leg above the other and just floated there.

Lately his life has, ironically, gotten boring. Beating the bad guys and keeping peace has become super easy due to how strong he got, while he was happy for everyone now feeling safe...he felt dull. There was a certain mad scientist that could give him a run for his money with his inventions but he hasn't heard from him in a long time.

Then his regular life also became dull, the more his sisters started to leave to have their own lifes, he stopped having crazy adventures. He was doing very good with his grades and he already had a profession in mind aside from crime fighting, the only entertaining stuff was hanging with his friends to do crazy stuff from time to time. He was happy that his family was safe and succeeding at life though.

He let out a laugh, the fact that he considered being in danger of dying and the entire world (and sometimes the multiverse itself) fun instead of terrifying. He used to think it was scary when he first started doing this at 11. Now he saw it as entertaining.

Guess 5 years of fighting for your life and everyone else warps your mindset to something else, it did it with his personality as well…

Suddenly his hair vibrated a bit and he sneezed, he quickly snapped out of his funk and got in a battle stance.

Usually when those things happened is that danger was coming, it was like his own danger sense you might say.

His orange aura flared from his former passive state and he turned around…

Floating behind him was a...girl it seemed, she had a purple aura that was similar to his, she wore clothes and a mask like him as well.

Lincoln arched an eyebrow, he never saw her before...he thinks, something about her seemed familiar, even the (what he guessed) similar powers to his.

"Um, do I know you?"

"Could say the same thing" She answered.

"I would say the same thing, but for some reason I feel familiar with you"

"...Same"

Uh.

"Sooooo...Why did you come near me? Or did you too want to come all the way up here to chill?"

"My mind was telling me to come here for some reason, now is telling me something else"

Lincoln wondered why his body thought she was dangerous, she was being pretty civil so far.

"What is that?"

Then she charged a barrage of energy blasts and throw them at him.

Linc seemingly vanished for a second and came back after the attack phased.

So that's why his body did that uh.

He took out a card, it shined orange and then vanished as energy.

**Star Drizzle**

Suddenly the sky seemed to get even more stars, though these looked orange.

Then they shoot at an absurd speed towards the girl who managed to dodge the constant onslaught.

Lincoln threw some blasts of his own that managed to land on the girl due to not expecting it, she ended up also being hit by what was left of Lincoln's previous barrage and to finish it, Ace went close to her and threw a barrage of punches, finishing with a final punch that sended her flying.

After she banished into the distance, the her crosses his arms.

She lasted more than any fight he had today, probably in the entire month...year...whatever.

He was going to go somewhere else when a glowing purple light slammed into him and sended him into...Uh, he didn't know what continent they where now exactly.

He recovered while kicking the dark girl to knock her off him.

"Hm, you lasted more than I expected most people struggled dodging the first blow and surviving it nowadays"

"And you survived that kick, nowadays does it recently"

"Interesting, did you really did a round the globe to kick me?"

"Yeah, the momentum from your attack really helped me back there"

She waved her hands like an arc, sending waves of energy at him that sliced the clouds that came in contact with them.

Once again he dodged them, clenched his fist and did his own version of the move, only instead of launching multiple ones he threw a big one.

She dodged away, he quickly drew another card that vanished into energy.

**Cosmic Cannon**

He put his hand in front of him and launched a gigantic beam of energy at her direction.

She disappeared from the spot, Lincoln stopped his attack and send and fist to his left, knocking her over.

"Nice try, would work on an amateur" He spoke quickly before barraging her with kicks then blasting her away.

Before she could recover, he send a barrage of energy bolts at her, she got on her guard and blocked them.

Linc smiled and took out another card, it banished as energy like the others.

**Galacta Javelin**

His hands charged with energy and gigantic spears seemed to come out of them.

He launched barrage after barrage of spears that she was forced to narrowly avoid or counter, even then she got stung a lot.

Lincoln then charged a massive lance that was throw her away she dodge and immediately turned around to block Linc's attack.

They held each other in place for a minute, before their energy overcharged and created a repulsion blast, only knocked them away.

Lincoln recovered at the same time as the dark girl.

He couldn't lie to himself, this is the most fun he had for a while and he was enjoying every second of it.

He looked at the girl and saw an smile on herself, she seemed to enjoy this as much as him.

"As enjoyable as this is, I gotta ask what are the cards for? You use a super attack every time you bring them"

"Well I developed them when I started doing the Super Hero work, it was kinda to fit my motif of Ace Savvy and Magician, too things I love a lot, I call them...Spell Cards"

"Neat, but I don't see how you look like a Magician or Ace Savvy"

"Eh, I once weared a costume and had an attitude to reflect it, but then I got older and...look, let's finish this fight and I tell you"

The girl smirked.

"With pleasure"

Hours passed of them trying to beat each other up, they were resting in some random building in god knows where.

They were laughing their asses off, the girl now laying in Lincoln's leg.

It was weird, but beating the crap out of each other really helped them to bond.

"That was fun, I never felt like that before in a long time" They both said.

Lincoln looked at his phone, it was a few hours into the morning, luckily he told his mom that he would get home tomorrow, his mom buyed it.

Plus he had no classes tomorrow, so he was free to do what he wanted.

He looked at the girl laying in his legs, she stared back. A fond smile creep at their faces.

They knew each other from something they were sure, but regardless of that, they just enjoyed their time with each other.

"So uh..,wanna talk about something or you wanna rest for another fight?"

"I wanna know about you" Said the girl.

"Heh, same here, I wanna know about the girl that attacked me"

The girl rolled her eyes.

Both of them then slowly took their hands to their mask.

"So, we at the same time they our mask and say who we are?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"My superhero name is Magician Ace-"

"My hero name is Violet Shadow-"

"But my real name is-"

They take off their mask.

"Lincoln Loud"

"Maggie Frost"

* * *

_**SuperHero prompt, self explanatory**_

_**TBH, this is the most i'm iffy about cause it barely feels like super hero, it has super hero elements but it's kind of a mish mash between a lot of stuff I like, such as Sonic, OK KO, Dragon Ball, Touhou and various others.**_

_**So forgive me if it's not of your liking or doesn't fit Super Hero enough.**_

_**And as you can see i'm posting this one a little late, cause I actually just finished it, you can see by the size of this bloody thing, the longest so far.**_

_**Lincoln's super hero alter ego takes elements from his different passions like Ace Savvy, Magic, Anime and Space, Maggie is a reflection of Lincoln's powers you might say.**_

_**Also both of them being familiar with each other has a little to do with their civilian personas, but also cause some...previous time related bullshit it happened in this universe.**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoy and sorry for being late.**_


	5. Rivals

Lincoln gritted his teeth as Maggie mockingly flashed her newly won prize against him.

He didn't know why she wanted to pick on him, was she that bitter because of her birthday? Well he didn't care anymore, nowadays he only wanted to knock that smug attitude off her.

"Good luck next time, Linky" She said mockingly, using the nickname his sisters used.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and left.

Some time later, Lincoln was busy doing his homework, while also thinking of ways to beat Maggie.

The only ways he could beat her though, was in something both of them here good at and specialized...to some extent since neither of them had defined talents of course.

It would seem weird to others, but to them their rivalry would only make sense if it was something they both were good at, else it just became an one side beatdown.

While he was busy finishing his homework, he was thinking of Maggie. The way she remained serious and stoic while still having that aura of arrogance around her when she was talking to him as if she was trying to purposely pissing him off and not anyone else, that annoying smirk her pretty face made when she wo…

Lincoln stopped as he was putting away his finished homework.

He then rolled his eyes in a clearly annoyed way.

Great, now he was thinking of Maggie and how pretty she looked. He should know better than to get attached to a girl that drives him nuts.

Maybe his family is right in that he focuses on her too much. Them, the people at their school and even the townsfolk say that they're in love or some bullshit like that.

...Ok, he admit that MAYBE very deep down, he felt those feelings for her, but those where VERY LITTLE!...

...Maybe he should stop thinking about her so much, she probably wasn't this obsessed.

In The Frost House, Maggie was pacing back and forth, trying to get Lincoln out of her head.

Starting this rivalry was a stupid idea, at first she only was angry at that stupid boy that ruined her birthday yet she couldn't get out of her head, then she won a contest that both of them participated and she shoved it in his face as a way to get back at him...then it snowballed from there.

Now not only she couldn't get the boy out of her head, but had to deal with everyone and their mother doing "Just fuck already" and jokes of similar type.

...The worst is that they were right to some extent or in some way.

Ugh.

She glanced at her phone.

She wondered if he was just as obsessed with her as she was with him...Then she remembered both of them had each other numbers for some reason...

...She then took a photo of herself in the bed with the some of the prizes she won and sended it to Lincoln.

Maggie:For you before you go to sleep.

Lincoln:Fuck you.

Well, at least he'll think of her for the rest of the night…

Another Time Skip.

"HA! Not so fun when you lose, eh?"

Lincoln had to admit, the sheer annoyance she was trying to hold back made him so happy.

He also had to admit it made her look cute, but he obviously won't say that to her while he was bragging.

Maggie simply tried to distract herself while she looked at the tree they were next to.

She was also hoping he didn't notice the red of her face, being next to him was getting in her nerves in more ways than one.

"Hey love birds, why don't you kiss already?" Said some random person who saw them.

Lincoln limited himself to throw a glare at them, luckily he was high on winning for that to have an effect on him for now.

Maggie however…

A shadow casted over her eyes, her blush remained there. Her mouth formed into a thin line...then a smile.

"You know what, I think I will" She said loud enough for both Lincoln and the rando here to listen.

"Wha-" Lincoln was cut off when she grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the tree.

"Hey what's your-" But he was shut up by Maggie placing her lips on his.

A kiss.

A long, french kiss.

Once she was finished, she looked at his handwork.

Lincoln just stared into nothing, his face redder than a ruby.

Maggie took satisfaction of seeing him like that, again in more ways than one.

She looked at the person who made the joke who was now silent.

Maggie did a smirk and then looked back at Lincoln, who was still in the same position.

...Yup, she was having him for herself for...some time.

* * *

_**Rivals - basically both of them being rivals and also lovers.**_

_**I was always fond of the rivals/lovers stuff, so I wanted to do this.**_

_**I'm not sure if Lincoln has a canonical rival in canon (who's also a girl) since it's been a while that I watched the show, but assume Maggie is for this scenario.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy**_


	6. Team Up

"Hey you jerk, come back here!" Yelled the albino teenager at some crook that was running away.

Right now he was worried cause his family has been taken away and he's been told this guy maybe involved in it.

He saw the guys getting into an old warehouse, he gave chase not caring if it was a trap.

Once he was inside, he tried to check around to see if he or any goon was there as well. Then he spotted him.

He went running into him until he was knocked to the ground by someone else.

It was Maggie.

"Where is she!? Where is my mom!" Yelled the Emo Girl.

"Mags" Lincoln called her.

She was surprised to see him there.

"Linc?! The hell are you doing here?"

"My family disappeared and I was told this asshole may have something to do with it, seems he got your mom too"

"Well pal, looks like you have a lot of explaining to do, else we break every bone in your body" Said Maggie.

"Both?!"

"Yeah, we may not look like it but we both can kick some serious ass, especially when we are angry"

"Yeah, i'm forced to go to the gym and spar with Lynn (and Maggie sometimes) daily, so i'm not a pushover, and trust me you don't want to take a hit from her either"

The thug backed away in fear.

"Ok, ok, look. My bosses tend to kidnap anyone who finds about them, your families just got unlucky"

"Same as you buddy"

"They aren't dead...yet, but I doubt they will let them go for now"

"Anyway we can get them back" Asked Lincoln.

"Well, I guess paying them a...small fee will work"

Both of them rolled their eyes, he clearly meant an absurd amount of money.

"Now, tell us where they are holding them hostage!" Said Maggie

"Why? You aren't planning in going to them and take them away personally, aren't you? That would be suicide"

"We don't care, tell us we're they are now" Said Lincoln.

"Ok, ok, last time they were in the south part of the town"

"Last time?"

"My bosses tend to move around to throw off potential enemies"

Both of them groaned.

"Well Linky, we have a LOT of work to do now"

Lincoln sighed.

"Ok, but can we first knock off this douche? I need to take it out on someone"

"I was thinking the same thing"

Both of them got ready to knock the guy out.

"Before you punch me out, can I ask something about you two"

Both of them rolled their eyes and allowed it.

"Are you two...a couple or something like that"

They both shrugged.

"Yeah, you could say that" Both of them said.

Then the thug only saw stars.

Sometime later.

Rita Loud and Maya Frost (Mother of Maggie) were hanging around in their cells.

Both of them seemed calm about their predicament compared to Nick Frost (Father of Maggie) and the rest of the loud family.

They where instead talking about their son/daughter relationship.

"So how did Maggie dealt with introducing Lincoln to the family?"

"They were extremely nervous, both of them. They were so afraid that your family infamy would make us forbid their relationship"

"Yeah, both of them also did it when it came to us, Lincoln was afraid we scare her away and Maggie was afraid our family would say she wasn't good enough"

"I know they don't like it, but both of them look so cute when they're embarrassed"

"Remember when we asked them about their first kiss? I never saw someone get so red before"

"Oh yeah, that was priceless"

It's fun talking with your likely future sister in law.

Suddenly, the sound of someone kicking the door open was heard.

"Uh, they took 14 seconds extra from our estimated time"

"Yeah, about time"

The rest of the family looked at them weirdly before they heard the screams of pains of several people, the sound of broken bones and stuff being broken.

One minute or two later, Lincoln and Maggie came dragging the crime lords that kidnapped them.

Lincoln and Maggie looked banged up but still healthy while the bosses looked like several trucks ran over them.

Both of them held them up.

"Open it" They commanded.

It took awhile for them to open it cause the severe beatdown they took, but eventually the Frost and Loud family was freed.

After everyone got out, Lincoln and Maggie threw the bosses as if they were a sack of garbage and locked the cell.

"Everyone ok-" Lincoln said but both he and Maggie where bear hugged by their family.

"Hey, hey, don't hug us like that, only Linc and I can do that to each other" Said Maggie.

Everyone then stopped the hug and asked what happened.

"Well because we had no solid clue of you guys whereabouts, we had to take every clue we got, which lead us across the entire town beating everyone up."

"You guys went against the entire organization" Said Lynn shocked.

Their saviours shrugged.

"Yes" They answered.

"Wow" was all that the rest said.

After all of them got out of that place, the police came, after explaining everything and where each member of the gang was, the family was about to go home.

Except Lincoln and Maggie.

"Hey where you two going?" Asked Lori.

"Eh, we both are ok enough, so we doing a tour around the town, this time for something more peaceful" Said Lincoln as he held Maggie's hand.

Lori was about to argue...then she realized both of them would want the private time, that and she figured they deserved it after all the trouble.

"Ok, stay safe" Said Lori.

"Don't worry, nobody will mess with us after the number we did to everyone" Said Maggie still holding hands with Lincoln, the degenerates.

Both of them went to enjoy their date around the town.

* * *

**_Team Up - Lincoln and Maggie teaming up for something._**

**_I choose a beat em up story after being inspired by River City Girls, though I feel this one wasn't particularly good._**

**_I also finished most of it in my phone, cause for economic reasons I can't use my computer._**

**_Anyways enjoy._**


	7. Future

It was a beautiful day outside, people going on in their lives, same as the animals.

Of course, a certain couple was still sleeping in plain midday.

In an apartment, a pair of late teens, composed of a albino boy and an emo girl. Where sleeping really close together.

The two where snoring softly, peaceful in each other's presence.

The boy opened his eyes and blinked a few times, right in front of him he saw his sleeping girlfriend.

He formed a smile and slowly caressed her face, careful to not wake her up from her slumber.

Nothing like admiring his favorite part of the day.

After quite some minutes of being there, Lincoln figured he should begin to make lunch since they overslept again.

He tried to get out of Maggie's hug but she only hugged tighter muttering "Mine" in a possessive manner and "Stay with me" in a worried manner.

Lincoln sighed, as much as he wanted to stay here with her, he needed to make lunch.

He shook her a little, her eyes fluttered open eventually.

He tried to tell her via signs he needed to make lunch.

She rolled her eyes, freed him and rolled to the other side to get more sleep.

Lincoln got up, got dressed and went to make lunch.

Later down in the kitchen, Lincoln was preparing the food.

As he was doing this, he glanced at photo in the fridge.

It was a photo of them when they were younger and with their moms. He sighed as memories started creeping out...They weren't pretty.

He was happy with Maggie, that was a no brainer, he wouldn't change her for the world…

But both of them felt sad about the stuff that lead up to this point, the things that ended up isolating them from their family and friends.

He decided to keep focusing on preparing the meal than focusing on that...until two arms wrapped around his chest.

"Uh, thought you take longer to wake up"

"Haha funny, but I had the feeling you were sad and as we both know, the only depressive one in this relationship is me"

Lincoln chuckled at that and smiled brightly.

Once the meal was finished, both he and Maggie sat out to eat.

Both of them eat in silence, they were both quite reserved and silent, so much that they neighbors called them ghosts as a joke. It was quite a surreal experience for Lincoln given what he was used to in most of his childhood.

He looked at Maggie.

Sometimes he wondered if she would be better off without him, if she never fell in love with him.

Would she be happy?

Suddenly he felt a punch to the arm from Maggie who looked quite angry.

"He-"

"No" She said low and dangerously.

Uh?

"No to wh-"

"I can read you like a book Lincoln and I know you can do the same to me, I know what your thinking and my answer is no, I would not be better off without you"

…

"It's not your fault, it's mine too, remember that because the things I did you can't see anyone in your family or friends either, I should be the one who's feeling terrible"

"No, you shouldn't, Maggie, whatever mistakes you made are in the past, you changed now"

"Well look at the pot calling the kettle back, you made mistakes and learned from them too, so don't feel bad"

She went and grabbed his hand.

"Listen, I'm glad I managed to properly know you after the birthday incident, I thought you were a good for nothing unfunny clown...but once I knew you properly I saw a kind, smart, patient boy who would sacrifice himself for others happiness, sometimes to the point of hurting himself in the process. I would go against the entire world and multiverse even for you if something happened to you"

…

"And i'm glad I got to know you, despite what people might say about you. You are a girl who's determined, who cares about her loved ones while she lies about the contrary, who's tough but doesn't use her strength unless it's with people who deserve it, who would do even the worst stuff if it meant helping her loved ones. You're one of the best things to ever happen to me and if it meant protecting you I would do...things, things that I would normally don't consider doing, as long as you are safe"

She looked red in the face before looking away, Lincoln smiled and hugged her tight.

"I love you Maggie"

"...I love you too Linky" She said as she turned around.

The they locked their lips in a kiss.

* * *

_**Future - their future as a couple**_

_**I decided to make a future where they live isolated from their family, whatever happened is up to you to decide.**_

_**Despite being this short, is it weird to say it's the one i'm most proud of making, also despite how cliche it may seem?**_

_**Anyways, sorry if it's late again...or not depending of your timezone, anyways enjoy.**_


	8. AUCrossover

Lincoln has been in many shitty situations in his deceptively short life, he's also been in many situations caused by his own damn fault…

But this was not only one of the worst situation he's been in his life, but also one of the worst, if not THE WORST mistake he's done in his life.

Ok, arguably two, letting Tinker free like that without even supervision was a big one too.

He dodged a civilian that wanted to grab his hand because he needed help.

That might seem dickish of him, but there's a pretty valid explanation as to why and all you needed to do was look at the metallic goop that covered his gloved hand and distinct parts of his body.

It was sad honestly seeing Sunset City like this given that a month ago it was in complete shambles due to the war, now the process of reconstruction restarted.

As Lincoln keep punching the zombots away, he looked at his infection, which spread faster the more he attacked those zombots.

He could reduce the infection (not get rid of it though) by running really fast (his specialty) but that was only temporary...didn't help that he was progressively feeling more and more tired.

It didn't matter though, everyone's safety was more important right now.

After knocking the zombots away via a tornado he came across some resistance members.

"More are coming! And they aren't following any kind of plan! Don't let your guard down!" He then grabbed two zombots and dragged them away.

'Gotta keep up the pace. I'm not losing another one of my friends to this mess!' He thought.

He then ran into Omega, who like Carol and eventually...Maggie, was here to help the survivors.

"What are you doing? We've got to keep the zombots away from the hotel!"

"TOO MANY TARGETS. NOT ENOUGH BULLETS. ENEMY IS ADVANCING BOTH DIRECTIONS" Was the response from the Super Badnik.

"Both directions?" Just as Lincoln said that he turned around to see the zombots approaching from said direction.

"I see them! Hold the line here!"

"ACKNOWLEDGED. CREATING A WALL OF BODIES"

"**Not what I said!**"

Then he saw something coming from the bridge, knocking all the zombots away.

"What the…?"

It was a GUN Truck.

It did a spin that ended with the door of the driver seat right in front of Lincoln...which opened up to reveal an angry looking Maggie.

Maggie, member of Team Dark, Ultimate LifeForm, his rival and also his girlfriend.

"Nice to finally show up, I was wondering if you were taking your sweet time" Lincoln said jokingly, because he really needed to relieve the tension here.

"Shut. Up." Where Maggie's first word upon coming here.

Lincoln let out a sigh, he had an idea why she would be angry now.

"Look Maggie, I know I screwed up badly, if the metal goop in my body isn't proof enough. But right now we need to help all the people we can, you can call mean do whatever you want once this is over" He said quickly.

"You and I are gonna have a serious chat once this is over"

"I know I know, look if you get infected by this, you can run it off like ok, please take care"

"Same to you, please don't get worse" She said stoically and disappeared in a flash of Chaos Control.

She wanted to keep arguing, she wanted to tell him "I told you so" no matter of petty it may seem, she also wanted to give him an earful for getting into this mess and getting infected which made her incredible worried for him.

But right now there wasn't any time for that, people needed their help and the more they wasted it arguing would be the loss of another life and another Zombot to fight.

She managed to get a good amount of children into the truck and managed to get an lady to drive them away with the children, running over any zombot in their way.

A breath of relief, albeit a small one, ran over her as she saw she could save some lives…

Then as she started going for more, that encounter, that freaking conversation that kickstarted all of this started replaying on her mind.

"_Look I get it! Eggman has been a grade A jerk for years! But he also has done some good stuff too!"_

"_Like...everytime the world has been in danger because of a monster and he helped us save the world!"_

…

"_Ok, he started those messes too...It's not like he was aiming to destroy the world…"_

"_Hold on! I'm not done yet!"_

Right, Lincoln's empathy for anyone with the possibility to change shined through...and by repayment the Doctor gave him sickness.

Looking at him from afar she could see that he was getting tired, despite the mask that he always put in front of everyone she was sure even people who barely knew him could see he was getting worse.

It pissed her off, both that he caused this mess and that he was suffering from the virus, nobody deserved that, especially not him despite her anger.

But she couldn't do nothing to help HIM, at least not yet, but she could help everyone else she could.

More and more GUN trucks started coming, Carol was grouping everyone there while Omega was…

"ADVANCE SO I MAY SHOOT YOU!"

...Pretty self explanatory.

As she keep blasting the infected from afar with Chaos Spears, she was still distracted by that accursed conversation.

"Hey! Hey! Stop being gloomy and focus!"

She was snapped out of her funk by Carol.

She sighed and started blasting Zombots quicker, even using the fire of her Rocket Shoes to add firepower.

As Carol was also trying to fend off the zombots she noticed Maggie was still in her funk, slowly she could tell why.

"You still hung over what happened in that village?"

"Why was Lincoln so bothered by it? It isn't because he was afraid we get blood in our hands, both of us already do!"

"Yes, but innocent blood? Do you think Lincoln would be okay with letting that happening? Especially you doing it?"

"The Doctor is anything but innocent, even then, does it justify any of this?" She signaled to the whole mess.

"You're losing sight of the bigger picture, Eggman is the only one to blame...This is all an experiment gone wrong"

"So was I, remember?"

Carol's shoulders sag.

"_Have you forgotten who made you suffer for most of your life" Said Maggie with fury, especially recalling those awful 6 months he spend on the Death Egg. "That he tried to destroy you multiple times? How can you suggest leniency after stuff like that?"_

"_Heh"_

_Lincoln's smirk darkened._

"_You tried to destroy me in the past too, remember? Even tried to obliterate everyone. So what? You wanted me to take you out with Eggman?"_

"_After all, if he can't be forgiven, can you?"_

That actually hurt her, more than any blow she received from him in the past.

It was something easy for him to say too. After all Lincoln never needed forgiveness nor would he. If he thinks what is doing was right then screw what anyone else…

A double edge trait if she ever saw one.

Lincoln insisted the Doctor had changed, that he could do it on his own choice.

This was obviously forgetting that you can simply take the evil out of the Doctor permanently without some sort of miracle. Her personality still remained in her amnesia until it broke out of it. The Doctor would go through the same.

What if he had snapped out of it in a room full of children, what then?

She refused to let this planet go down cause Lincoln couldn't accept that just because someone showed a glimmer of good won't always turn to the other side.

She keep fighting, fighting and fighting until everyone could get away.

She begins to tire, slowly losing her balance.

"Hey, easy there, are you okay Maggie?" Asked Carol.

"I'm pushing the limit"

"You gotta rest"

"No, as long as I have a pulse I defend this world from the Doctor"

She watches from afar the infected, it ranged from old people, to little kids...even babies…

She grits her teeth in anger.

'This is what your conscience has brought Lincoln'

'This is what your "doing what you believe is right" has brought upon us'

She looks at her limiters.

She knew it was risky, whenever she takes them off she gains immense power...that drops alongside her stamina quickly.

But, at this point it ain't like she has any option left, they were swarming them and her stamina was on its last legs.

"Take everyone out of here, now" She commanded Carol. "I hold them off"

"Are you crazy? We need you!"

"Look, I'm about to pass out, I can barely do a Chaos Control now, I can't get you guys to safety but I can give you time, understood!"

Carol tried to argue, but she decided to listen to her for now.

"I'll come back for you"

Maggie nodded and dropped out of the truck into the middle of the Zombots.

Her body ached, she knew it's gonna hurt even more after this, but she gotta do it.

"I hope this was worth it, Lincoln"

She took out her limiters.

For a small time, she felt invincible, almighty, like she could take on anyone and everyone without problem.

The she felt nothing at all…

…

...Lincoln finished running out the virus...somewhat, there was still some blotches of metal in his body.

He looked like he could barely stand, he's been running and fighting nonstop for days, it was starting to take its toll on him.

"I haven't run this much in a long time, whew"

He looked at the city, now it was surrounded by a shining light.

A feeling of dread was running through his entire body.

His friends, his family, his pets, innocents...lot's of them have been infected by the virus.

He believed he was doing the right thing, it's only because that asshole brought Eggman back that this was all happening…

Yet, something told him letting his robotic copy go had something to do with it...same as not checking on Eggman while he was in his Tinker state.

As he prepared to run back to the city, he recalled everyone who has been infected up to this point, at some level this was his fault.

As he was running back there he recalled what he said to Maggie, his own girlfriend. Treating her as if she was just as bad as Eggman.

He didn't meant that, he only wanted her to not kill him on the spot, they were completely different people, he…

Shook his head.

"Focus on saving everyone and fixing things, there's a lot of apologies I need to give and a lot of Self Reflection when this is over…"

He blasted here as fast as he could.

As he was approaching he dodged fire from Omega and spotted Carol a top of a truck.

"Lincoln! We need you to handle Maggie!"

"Handle?"

He started going under to truck to the other side.

"Not a good time for it, besides I think she's very angry at me-"

He was then grabbed by the throat and slammed into the truck.

He opened his eyes to see his attacker…

…

...Had he not feel so tired and be close to non zombots, his reaction may have been that of despair and maybe even tears.

But right now he couldn't express more than tired whine, a defeated expression on his face.

"...Guess you're now too suffering by my mistakes huh"

The zombot version of his girlfriend growled.

"...Sorry"

* * *

_**AU/Crossover - self explanatory.**_

_**Here I went with something based on the IDW Sonic's zombot arc, though I also based it on my friends Beningmilitancy fanfic called "Clear Conscience" (with permission of course), check her out if you're interested in good fanfics.**_

_**You probably need to read that fic and IDW Sonic #19 to get the full extent of what's happening here, I hope it can be enjoyed regardless.**_

_**This was fun to write for me.**_

_**(Also you can kinda considered Maggiecoln the straight, gijinka version of Sonadow lol"**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and Maggiecoln week as whole, a bit of a bummer I was one of the few that participated (I started the thing after all) but I wanted to do something for a ship that's kinda rare...in the english side of the fandom at least, the spanish said has more of this ship.**_

_**Anyways, catch you later!**_


End file.
